


Meet Cute (ish)

by TheJoysOfAMultishipper (Amemah)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Danny Ocean's Daughter, Darcy Lewis's iPod, F/M, First Meeting, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemah/pseuds/TheJoysOfAMultishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick would love to say that the four of them were in his office, or an interrogation room, or somewhere where the entirety of his agency wouldn’t see him get yelled at by an intern wearing a skater skirt (he had nieces, shut up) and tights.<em>Tights</em>. </p><p>Alas, that was not the case. His agents hadn’t done the most thorough background check on Miss Lewis, and had overlooked the fact that she was the daughter of Danny Ocean, and therefore knew how to pick a lock. <em>And then some</em>. So now he was standing here, in the middle of his HQ, getting yelled at by an intern. If there ever came a new alien/deity to earth again, the intern would be given a background check <em>just</em> as thorough.</p><p>OR</p><p>"100 bucks say they’re married within five years."<br/>"I’m not taking that bet. 50 says she’ll be having lunch with his mother in two weeks?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Cute (ish)

**Author's Note:**

> HIIII!!!
> 
>  
> 
> This one might be a bit messy and have some mistakes, but it was fun to write and yeah
> 
> Hope you like! Let me know what you think??  
> Hugs <3
> 
> \---
> 
> [My tumblr!](http://thejoysofamultishipper.tumblr.com/)  
> Come say hi! Also, there are a lot of oneshots posted there long before they're posted here!

"Listen,» Miss Lewis said, rolling her eyes in the way only she could - as he would later come to learn, «I could not give less of a shit about your guidelines if I tried, so here’s what’s going to happen:» She straightened her posture, but stil managed to look like a bored teenager, which Nick found very impressive _and_  infuriating. Doctors Foster and Selvig were looking at Darcy with a strained desperation for her to shut up, probably terrified he’d have her thrown in a dungeon or something. He could - Romanoff had gotten them that Ottomanian palace a few weeks ago - but he wouldn’t. Not _yet_ , anyway. 

«Jane is going to accept that job offer because you promised her new and shiny things, and honestly, she’s worse than a crow when it comes to that -"

«Hey!» Jane said, clearly offended. 

 

 

«Second,» Darcy raised her voice slightly to steamroll Jane, and then continued as if nothing had happened, «You are going to employ Erik because he’s Swedish, and honestly, you could do with a bit more diversity around here. You work for the world, yes? Then how about you stop jacking off to the thought of Union Jack and Uncle Sam barebacking, and make sure Europe gets in on the action too. I heard they’re good at oral, so I’m _sure_  you won’t mind.» 

Nick grinned widely, and while Foster and Selvig seemed to shrink in on themselves as Miss Lewis’ rant continued - and Fury’s smile took place -, she herself seemed completely unfazed by him. It wasn’t a completely new feeling, he hadn’t completely abandoned undercover work, but it wasn’t usual for it to happen while people knew who he was.

«Third!» She should have been out of breath by now, judging by her weight, training habits and the lunch she had, but she wasn’t. «Third, I’m along for the ride. And I’m not talking unpaid internship, oh no,» Just for the record, Darcy Lewis’ grin was way more shark-like than Magneto’s. «I’m getting paid, and I’m getting paid a lot. Think of it as an incentive for me to keep my mouth shut about how you _refused to pick up the phone as were were fighting motherfucking elves_ , and also for the psychological damage I suffered because you _appropriated_ my iPod."

Nick would love to say that the four of them were in his office, or an interrogation room, or somewhere where the entirety of his agency wouldn’t see him get yelled at by an intern wearing a skater skirt (he had nieces, _shut up_ ) and tights. _Thights_. Alas, that was not the case. His agents hadn’t done the most thorough background check on Miss Lewis, and had overlooked the fact that she was the daughter of Danny Ocean, and therefore knew how to pick a lock. _And then some_. So now he was standing here, in the middle of his HQ, getting yelled at by an intern. If there ever came a new alien/deity to earth again, the intern would be given a background check _just_  as thorough.

All the agents in the room, with the exception of Hill and Coulson, seemed tempted to whip out their phones and videotape what was going on. Stark had gotten into the science staff’s heads, and were bribing them with new toys for every new piece of information he got on the Senior Agents. What’s worse, was that all of them seemed scarily committed to the cause. At least Coulson was still on his side, literally and figuratively, but even he seemed to be charmed by the girl. He’d always had a soft spot for smart people who acted recklessly - see: Agents Romanoff and Barton.

«Fourth: all three of us will be getting our 401k’s, regardless of whether or not we stay with this agency until retirement. Health insurance, dental plan and life insurance will also be on your bill, or else…"  
«Or else _what_?»Nick’s voice was snappy, but aside from the fact that he was being bossed around by someone he could take out with less than a finger in front of his staff, he was having the time of his life. It was so rare that he was caught by surprise by something other than a bullet or a missile or a rampaging God determined to take over the planet he lived on. 

Miss Lewis leaned in even closer and poked her finger on his chest, making Hill’s nostrils flare. In his peripheral, Nick could see Coulson getting ready to draw his weapon, but he was still holding back. Miss Lewis wasn’t violent, just - rightfully - angered with the treatment of her and her friends. All the other agents surrounding, of which there were many, were barely restraining their shock, and Nick made a mental note to have Romanoff and Barton intensify their focus on grifting. Clearly they had some work to do. 

«Or else,» Miss Lewis' eyes narrowed, and Nick could see that Coulson’s eyes had a hint of ‘thank God she isn’t talking to me’. He couldn’t blame the man. «I’ll leak the documents regarding the allocation of Dr. Foster during the Battle of New York to TMZ, and you will have to deal with an entire army of tabloid journalists breaking down your door and wondering why _you_ were responsible for True Love Industries not to be reunited."

 

Nick waited a beat, and then removed Miss Lewis’ finger from his chest with a delicate touch. He then looked over all the agents in the room, before moving to Foster and Selvig. They seemed to be holding their breaths, as were Hill and Coulson. 

«Thor is one of the favourite Avengers, you know.» Darcy smiled sweetly. «They wouldn’t like it."  
«I accept your terms,» Fury said calmly, his lips twitching in amusement as Darcy looked surprised for a second, before she smiled smugly. 

«Well,» She sighed, «Pleasure doing business with you, Director Fury."  
«Please, call me Nick."

 

As Team Science! and his boss left the room under the curious eyes of pretty much every agent in it, Coulson leaned over to Maria and said quietly, «100 bucks say they’re married within five years."

Hill smiled, careful to hide it from everyone but Coulson. «I’m not taking that bet. 50 says she’ll be having lunch with his mother in two weeks?"  
«50 says three."

Hill grasped Coulson hand firmly, grinning. «It’s a bet."

He could hear the his agents tapping out their messages to Stark on their phones in the background. It was probably for the best; they’d wanted a new stimulator of some kind and accounting was tired of dealing with people who had more than one PhD. 

(Coulson won the first bet; it took two years.  
Neither of them won the second, but Hill came closest; it took less than 48 hours.)

 


End file.
